


Share my Fate

by Jisungbttm



Series: Hail Demon [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungbttm/pseuds/Jisungbttm
Summary: "Run- ARGH!!" Jisung juddered, in pain of course. Head thrown back. And fell face first. His forehead touching the carpet beneath.Doyoung flinched, slapped his palm over his mouth. And his feet dragged his body to the door as swiftly as possible. Hoping to get right through the door. Well, he slammed himself against it. Trying to push and pull. Slamming his palm and fist over it. Trying to pull it open towards him. Trying over and over…
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: Hail Demon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135715
Kudos: 10





	Share my Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The situations and their world's are not connected with each other in this series! Both the worlds are different! Only the previous characters and a bit of storyline were chosen from part 1.
> 
> Example: Jisung being the slave!

Doyoung knows him. Oh wait Jisung!? "What a pleasant surprise!" Doyoung exclaimed to Jisung, who just flinched, palm shot up at his chest rubbing it slowly. "You scared me! Hi~" Jisung smiled cheekbones rising up. So cute~ 

Doyoung just encountered Jisung in this conventional store buying a can of juice, while he visited the store to buy some snacks. Jisung is his junior. They studied in the same school. For many situations that took place before, they happened to know each other and were quite close back then. But after Doyoung graduated they haven't met with each other yet for once. 

"Hi~ How are you? You grew up so much!" Doyoung pouted. Jisung shot his arm up and started rubbing his neck, "yeah~" that's when he noticed. "What's that mark on your neck? It's deep! Oh it's a bruise! A rope mark!?!" Doyoung stepped closer. And Jisung immediately got tensed. Started hiding that mark desperately. "U-uh, I-i fell… Nothing to worry about, I'm fine" Jisung stuttered. "Jisung, that's huge! You sure that's from falling?" Doyoung is genuinely concerned. 

"Yes hyung!" Jisung replied with an eye smile "Okay, if you say so" They started to walk by each other to the counter. "Where do you live?" Jisung asked curiously while walking beside Doyoung. "Two blocks away" They checked out and stepped out together, still chatting. It was raining suddenly, so hard. 

"Aish! It's raining!" Jisung seemed unhappy. "Where do you live?" Doyoung asked. "A bit far" -Jisung "What?! How are you planning to go back? What are you even doing here?" Doyoung bombarded him with questions. "Calm down hyung! Someone will come to pick me up. I came here to meet a priest" Jisung answered with a giggle. Doyoung responded with a hum. 

"You'll get wet here, let's go to my home before that said person comes and picks you up" Doyoung offered, pulling at his sleeves. "Uh-" Jisung was unsure. "Oh, c'mon" and he took him to his home. Both of them under the support of his umbrella. To his studio apartment. 

"Thank you hyung!" "Change into these! You got wet, you'll catch a cold~ I'll get you warm soup" Doyoung offered him a sweater and sweats with a warm smile. Jisung gladly accepts them returning the smile back. 

Unfortunately, Jisung didn't keep the fact in his memory that he shouldn't change clothes anywhere without staying alarmed, though he got overwhelmed with too much gratitude. 

Doyoung was entering the room with soup but halted on his track. He watched Jisung carefully through the crack of the door. He had dark and weird shaped bruises all over his body. Kind of like whiplash, thick. Jisung's back was facing the door while he tugged that wet shirt off of him, then he turned back. And 'Oh Shit' how's that even possible. It all looks like ropes have been encircled over him, squeezing the boy to create this type of bruise. His whole body, front-back everywhere was filled with whiplash shaped bruises. Just then they made eye contact. 

Doyoung's concerned face formed into an alarming one. Jisung has his eyes widened. He looks so scared like he got caught committing something illegal. He turned immediately and pushed through the neck and sleeves of the sweater as fast as possible. Trying to calm himself down. 

Doyoung entered the room with soup, "Jisung! Drink it before it gets cold!" Doyoung put the tray down on bed. "You saw it?" Jisung asked, not being able to look up at the man in front. "Yes I did! Now would you like to be honest and let me know or not?" "I will! But before, you live alone right? You don't have anyone right? Have you got in any relationship yet?" Doyoung got perplexed and frowned at the questions being thrown at him persistently. "What?!? No! Please come back to the track"

Just then Jisung got a call. "I'll talk to you later! I have to go! I'll explain everything to you later" Jisung exchanged numbers with Doyoung, hugged him and darted off. Leaving a baffled Doyoung behind. 

………………………………

*Later sometime in a cafe*

"You need help?!" Doyoung asked bemused, obviously concerned. "Yes! I need your help, urgently! I have no one! Hell, I don't even know anyone! If you don't help me I'll die!" Jisung almost at the verge of tears begged him. 

"Jisung calm down! What happened? How can I help you?" Doyoung asked, taking Jisung's hand in his palms and squeezing it, rubbing it soothingly to calm the younger down. Jisung half-heartedly smiled at him, tiredly. 

'I'm sorry hyung' ---- *flashback*

"A-a-ahh! Ahh~" Jisung was forced to keep standing in the middle of the room. "AH~ nnghn~" Jisung gritted his teeth, trying to relax through the excessive pain. But it's not helping. A pair of tough tenacious tentacles stretching him by his arms held upwards. His knees bent forward in an attempt to touch the ground, too exhausted. Saliva dripped down from the corner of his lips to his jaw to his neck. 

A dark pointy tentacle approached his face, only to come to a stop. He peeped an eye open from his contorted face. To stare at it. A bit of tremor drawing upon his eyes. 

It started passing him by proceeding sideways leisurely. And he realized he has to stop whatever is going to take place. He can't take another tentacle inside. It's already ripping him apart from the bottom. He widened his eyes. "WAIT!" And their movement paused. "Wait~ I have something- I have someone who can take those~ Please spare me! I'll bring him to you soon. I can't take more! It'll rip~" He begged with pleading eyes to those sadistic beasts, hanging his head low. 

"You don't know about human endurances, anatomy nor their body more than us!" Jaemin asserted, eyes dark. "We know what we are doing to your body or when we are going overboard" Jeno transferred. "We need to be fed! We need energy! More each time and-" Jaemin got cut off by Jisung, "He has the same placement as me! *panting* He can fulfill your desire" 

\---- *flashback ended*

\--- *another flashback*

"I'm sorry son! I cannot help you!" Jisung sobbed ceaselessly at the words of the priest. "What!? No!" "The only way you can give yourself a temporary relief is to find a partner! Specifically who has the same placement as yours! I have to leave son" and he left, leaving a miserable Jisung behind. 

\--- *another flashback ended*

"I'll text you an address! You have to get there within exactly 11pm today! That's where I live. Don't be late in no way! I'll tell you what to do! You trust me right?" Jisung took both of Doyoung's hands in his palms, eyes welling up. And Doyoung couldn't help but give in with a warm smile. "Yes! I trust you. I'll be there soon"

Night fell and Doyoung arrived at the distant and silent, a bit far from the city area, the said destination. And somehow stumbled inside the mansion with an eerie feeling climbing up his shoulders. Red light spreaded across the whole room. 

He entered through the hallway to the room all by himself. Only by scrolling through Jisung's sent messages. Just when he pushed the bedroom door he saw Jisung, kneeling down facing the door wearing only his shorts. His wrists and lips sealed with some rope like thingy. Which is not rope or anything for sure. They're thick, slick, long and--- connected to someone's back? 

He got startled as the door behind him shut with a slam. And turned backwards. Some guy behind him, beside the door gazed up at him eerily, ominous vibes filling the air around him. Everything was being a bit focused to his eyes now. 

As he turned back at Jisung, who was seemingly sobbing softly. Eyes red. The rope?? was automatically being removed from the boy's mouth slowly, in a spiraling way. Like it's being controlled. And Doyoung stared at it bemusedly. Squinting his eyes. 

"Hyung, I'm sorry" Jisung apologized, feeling guilty as ever. "What?!?" Doyoung frowned. "I-I set you up" Jisung admitted with his head hung low. And right then he met the gaze of the guy that had ropes connected to his back. He smirked demonically, eyes glinting with the colour red. Almost not looking so human, instead a creature who dwells on the hell. "I'm Jeno" emphasising the 'o' 

"Jaemin" the one behind introduced, almost uninterested. As Doyoung passed his eyes back. Complete uneasiness enveloping his core. 

"Jisung! What do you mean?!?" Doyoung raised his voice. Fearing if his life is at risk. "They are- tentacle monsters! They suck off energy from some special beings by fucking them with their tentacles" Jisung's breathy and raspy voice finished with his head hung low, facing downward. His wrists are still bound by tentacles, forming bruises on bruises. Doyoung almost cries. He notices a tentacle connected to somewhere on Jisung's back. And then… 

"Run- ARGH!!" Jisung juddered, in pain of course. Head thrown back. And fell face first. His forehead touching the carpet beneath. 

Doyoung flinched, slapped his palm over his mouth. And his feet dragged his body to the door as swiftly as possible. Hoping to get right through the door. Well, he slammed himself against it. Trying to push and pull. Slamming his palm and fist over it. Trying to pull it open towards him. Trying over and over… 

Jaemin was facing forward. But tilted and faced towards Doyoung lazily. After he was tired pushing and pulling the door. Panting. Slowly faced Jaemin whose eyes were glazed over. Expressionless, a red glint visible. Glaring right through his soul. Dark aura emanating from him. 

Doyoung gulped, widening his eyes. "A-a-aargh! Ahh~" He turned his face back following the sound. Jisung was squirming on the floor, shaking violently. As the tentacle inside was pounding against him, vehemently. Doyoung then accidentally glanced at the owner of the tentacles, then stared. Who has his arms crossed against his chest. Staring at him atrociously. A smirk forming on his face slowly, eyes mischievous. "AH!" Doyoung came back to his senses and glanced back at Jisung. Intending to slam the door with his fist and… His wrist got grasped with a tight and thick tentacle. Snaking up his wrist firmly. 

Doyoung looked at it eyes wide. Surprisingly the mass felt warm. And it didn't wait before pulling him towards the owner. Jeno stood his ground firmly. But Doyoung was being dragged forcefully, almost tripping on his foot. Trying his best to free his wrist. Biting, scratching, clawing nothing is working. Instead got his other wrist spiraled. And pulled towards Jeno with a jolt. Jaemin just kept watching. 

"AHH! Mhm~" Doyoung witnessed the way Jisung passed out, right in front of his eyes. And the tentacles slowly left him. His wrists and his hole. 

A pointy crimson red tentacle just passed beside him to the front. And… It came right back abruptly to encircle his mouth. It's wet… and smooth… kind of sticky. And immediately got his upper arm clasped by a strong set of hands, so that he can't even budge. A face almost brushing his side, mouth on his neck, perceiving the latter's breath. His eyes widened in shock and then squeezed shut. Being pulled against the boy behind him. He peeped his eyes open. 

"Be a good boy!... Like him" Jeno approached him, face too close and gestured with his index finger at Jisung. "If you pass out. You pass out! You Dare to resist, you won't make it out!" Jaemin threatened from behind. Doyoung tensed up, soul almost leaving his body. He started hyperventilating. Don't know what to do. Started tearing up. 

Suddenly, he felt something wet rising up his hip to waist. Sensually. Within a moment his clothes ripped off. Jeno's tentacle from the left and Jaemin's tentacle from his right. And he crossed his arms over his chest instinctively. His arms got forced separated from his chest and within a blink of the moment he got bent over the bed. His wrists grasped behind his back. Burning, from the tight grip. "Ah~" 

"Shit!" Jeno cursed. "What a view~" Jaemin finished exclaiming by giggling demonically. "Huh!" Doyoung got startled at the feeling of a wet, smooth tentacle rising up his back to his spine to his neck. Gripping it abruptly. "Uhmm~" fear climbed up his core. Then bending his neck backwards. A tentacle came in front of his view and entered his gaping mouth. "His mouth is big, two will fit without a hassle" Jeno stated. Doyoung's eyes widened and he bit on the tentacle. "Oh really" and Jaemin started forcing his tentacle in. "Don't even try Doie boy, it won't work" Jeno asserted at Doyoung as he was biting on the tentacle. 

Doyoung's mouth was forcibly full. And the tentacles were literally tormenting his mouth. Pushing in and out rhythmically. He was desperately trying to free his wrists as a tentacle started to caress his thighs. And it slid up and up and up slowly only to brush against the rim harshly. Causing Doyoung to flinch and yelp in his mouth. It was Jaemin. And he didn't waste much time to start entering slowly. 

"Mmmh! Mmmh!" Doyoung started resisting with his whole body, squirming desperately. His eyes are all watery. "It's his first time…" Jaemin remarked. 

"He's full of energy!" Jeno bragged, pupils forming pitch black slowly. Jaemin glanced at Jeno and, "Yes" darkness filled his pupils entirely and he paced inward. Doyoung did a muffled scream and twisted his body, his arms still locked behind. 

Jaemin situated himself inside fully. He didn't thrust but curled his tentacle up inwards. Again, causing Doyoung to flinch. His words not forming on his mouth as two heavy flesh occupied it together, connected inseparably. Creating an even bigger mass inside his mouth. His mouth is big, he can take it. Or can he?

He turned his face back to Jaemin. Shaking his head slowly to not to do that again, looking completely wrecked. Did it touch Jaemin's heart? Doyoung wished. His face got forced turned forward with the tentacle on his neck. Jaemin smirked and did it again. Doyoung screamed. Though it was muffled. Jaemin started thrusting rhythmically. Twisting and turning inside. Liquid leaking from Doyoung's ass. Also, he is so tight. 

Doyoung was squeezing his thighs shut. Causing trouble to move freely for the respective tentacle. Jeno forced his thighs open with his tentacles for Jaemin. And Jaemin started to thrust brutally having no inconvenience. More like, to punish the other man for causing disruption. 

Doyoung was shaking. His body jerking forward violently. And his muffled screams, moans filling the air exquisitely.

Minutes later another tentacle poked his hole and inserted him. He jumped on his spot, budging forward, hitting his throat with those tentacles, causing him to choke. The tentacles left his mouth gradually. String of saliva breaking amid. Doyoung noticed their movements have stopped too. He turned back, panting heavily. 

Their eyes were pitch black, emotionless, face tilted. Creepy. One of Jaemin's tentacles paced forward and grasped his hip in a firm grip. His eyes widened and within a flash he was dragged up on the bed and in the position of face down, ass up. His wrists still gripped firmly. 

The tentacles this time entered together. Hitting his prostate repeatedly, greedily. His free mouth was screaming at all his might now. It was hurting so bad. His insides burning. "Ah! Stop! Not there~ mmh~" Doyoung pleaded "Then cum~" Jaemin urged, in a raspy voice, hunger and lust filled in his voice. "The more you'll cum, the more energy you'll emit!" Jeno stated, his aura as monstrous as possible. 

"Ahnn~" Jeno gripped his cock with a tentacle. "I'm not cumming! You're hurting me, not arousing me!" Doyoung yelled at them. "SHUT UP!" Jaemin yelled. And he felt another tentacle entering. "Ahm!! I can't take it! You'll rip it!! Hajima~ Apa~" 

Jaemin smirked and tutted. Without warning he shoved it in, within one go. They took Doyoung's arms upward gradually and locked it there. Jeno pushed against Doyoung's back to bend him with a tentacle so that they could get easy access to his prostate, to abuse the stinging thing. 

Jeno started jerking Doyoung with his tentacle. Massaging his balls and sliding to his rim to tease the spot. 

Two of Jeno's tentacles started tweaking and twisting his nipples clockwise. "Ahn~" "Feels good right~" Jeno whispered in his ears and gave it mild licks. Slowly sucking on the top, coating it with saliva and breathing hotly just there. Jeno bit at his neck with hunger and desire. Doyoung clenched around them, a gasp escaping his mouth. Suddenly another slam inside, right at his prostate. He jerked forward and came with a scream. Dropping his frail body beneath with a thud, against the dirty satin mattress.

"Hey, Get Up!" Jeno commanded, noticing that Doyoung's lithe body had become soulless. "Did he just pass out with that?!" Jaemin exclaimed with disbelief. "We sucked too much energy out" Jeno stated as a matter of fact. "Useless virgin!" -Jaemin

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Share My Fate 

~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
